EN LA MIRA
by sabaku no lia
Summary: SAKURA ES UNA PERSONA CON UNA VIDA NORMAL , PERO UN DIA AL LLEGAR A SU CASA SE ENCUENTRA CON ALGUIEN QUIEN LE CAMBIARA SU VIDA PARA SIEMPRE . PESIMO ETTO SOY NUEVA
1. un misterioso extraño

Yo

Yo!! Este es mi primer fan espero les guste y ojala no sean un poco crueles

Naruto no me pertenece ,

_**Las letras en cursiva y negrita**_- hablan los personajes

Las que están en ( )- momento de pensamiento

Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con el desarrollo de naruto , es pura imaginacion

-- comencemos nn

En una lluviosa noche por las calles de konoha , se podía apreciar la silueta de una persona; una jovencita llamada haruno sakura , iba tambaleándose de un lado a otro , con los ojos hinchados y mirada perdida se dirigía a su departamento.

Flash back

_**Ahhhhh, genial termine a tiempo mi informe**_, decía una linda pelirosa, que acababa de dejar el hospital.

_**Mmmm , pero que hago , me sobra tiempo**_ , la chica caminaba cerca de una tienda de piezas , _**ahhh , ya se ire a visistar a mikado**_ .

Mikado era el novio de sakura , iba un rato a pasar a saludarlo pero….. grata sorpresa que se iba a llevar..

_**Etto… mikado ?**_preguntaba sakura al entrar a la tienda _**, donde estará ? mmmm , (será que salio ?)**_ en eso , sakura se dirigió a la puerta de solo personal autorizado …

_**Echare un vistazo aquí, si no me iré, luego le llamo**_, dijo una sakura sonriente.

Pero al entrar vio dos sombras a la vuelta del pasillo del cuarto , no pudo distinguirlas bien , a si que se acerco mas y …..

_**MI .KA …DO**_ en un hilo de voz pudo pronunciar— sus ojos la traicionan , era mikado que se estaba besoteando con una tipa que ni ella conocía , quiso retroceder pero chocó contra una pila de partes y eso provocó un fuerte ruido que hizo que se separaran y miraran , quien los estaba espiando…

**Sa..kura , . .uff** suspiro aquel chico _**, lo**_ _**siento sakura iba a decírtelo pero ya no quiero andar contigo-**_diciendo esto se encogió de hombros .

_**Que ,e porque haces esto , porque me has engañado**_ – decía con una voz temblorosa y con unas lagrimas saliendo,

_**Nena la razón es simple, ya me estaba aburriendo de ti , la verdad no te dejas llevar…**_

_**OSEA QUE TE GUSTAN LAS FASILONAS COMO ESTA… NO, YO NO SOY A SI…**_

Diciendo esto corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta perderse por la noche.

Fin del flash back

_**Que cansada estoy , mm quiero acostarme a dormir**_-- se acerco al edificio de su departamento para entrar; entro y comenzó a subir por las escaleras .

Eran alrededor de las 12:30 a.m., tan tarde era que ni se dio cuenta por andar pensando en su ex.

Paso por el primer piso , _**genial todo tranquilo**_- decía la pelirosa ,

Llego al segundo piso ,y así siguió hasta el tercer piso , donde ahí se alojaba , entro a su departamento y tiro su bolsa ; se sentía tan vacía y sin un propósito en la vida .

Su departamento era muy bonito , grande ,al entrar se podía apreciar su amplia sala con unos muebles que se veían muy finos y algo caros ,tenia una alfombra debajo de ellos , y unos pisos muy decorativos, tenia una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad al cual se reflejaba la luna , claro por eso ella prefería vivir en el ultimo piso, a su izquierda se veía la cocina , amplia y ordenada, ala derecha había un pasillo donde se conectaba con un recibidor donde ahí estaban todos sus cuadros y certificados como doctora ,un escritorio encima se encontraba una lap y una lámpara alta, libros y revistas, de ahí se hacían dos puertas, la primera era su cuarto que esta pintado de un tono rojizo oscuro y una amplia y reconfortante cama , con un enorme ropero y un elegante tocador y la ultima puerta era su baño, este estaba equipado con una tina y alado había una regadera , que estaba hecha de cristal , tenia un gran espejo y un decorado de mármol muy exquisito.

Ahh empocas palabras era el baño digno de una princesa

Y no es que sakura sea de la realeza o algo así , pero no ganaba nada mal en su puesto de doctora , ademas de que ella era una gran profesionista.

Al tirar su chamarra, recordó que no había alimentado a su gato keops, comenzó a llamarlo pero no recibió ninguna respuesta y sin ninguna duda salio a buscarlo .

Busco por todo el tercer piso y no encontró nada , bajo al segundo a ver si estaba por ahí…

_**Keops . keops ven minino**_ , _**ven **_– sakura llamaba a su amigo felino pero esta no escuchaba nada , y así siguió hasta llegar al primer piso.

_**Uff**_. Sakura soltó un suspiro, _**condenado keops donde estarás ?**_-

Sin embargo se topo con el cuarto de almacén, ahí estaban las cajas y corrientes mayores de todo el edificio, entro en el y se topo con una luz con baja intensidad esta alumbraba aquel cuarto , sakura comenzó a caminar y de repente escucho un ruido , pensando que se trataba de su peludo amigo , se dirigió pero lo que vio la dejo petrificada.

Era un hombre de piel pálida, el pelo de color negro con brillos azulados que caían por mechones sobre su rostro, portaba unos lentes oscuros.

Vestía un traje negro con una gabardina, unos guantes y en sus manos, llevaba un arma con un silenciador, aquel hombre desprendía un aire de misterio.

Sakura bajo su vista y se topo con un bulto, el cual el pelinegro estaba señalando con su arma.

**Espera , no me mates , y.. yo te puedo ofrecer mas dinero del que te pagaron , por .favor** – decía aquel hombre tirado al suelo, este lucia con un rostro asustado.

_**-hmp**_ – a lo que el otro contesto con aires de arrogancia

_**- no creo que puedas darme mas de lo que ya me dieron, además, no le hago favores a escoria como tu.**_

Diciendo esto apunta directamente hacia el y jala el gatillo..

Sakura estando como observadora en primera fila quedo paralizada, sus ojos se abrieron como dos grandes platos , sus piernas no le respondieron y cayó al suelo .

_**-no. no puede ser a .. cabo de presenciar un asesinato**_ . decia con la voz apagada .. , _**tengo que huir , antes de que me descubr..**_

TRASHHHH ¡! Se hizo un eco por todo el cuarto , sakura pateo sin querer una caja de fusibles . _**ah ¡**_

El pelinegro alzo su vista y se topo con la cara aterrada de sakura , por instinto ella se volteo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la puerta

_**mierda **_ bufo el chico

_**demonios, segunda vez que me pasa lo mismo, maldita sea ¡!**_ – sakura gritaba como una histérica

El la siguió a toda prisa, la pobre chica entro en pánico, -_**maldición, todo por ser una maldita curiosa, si hubiera dejado al gato,todo estaria bien pero nooo!! – ahora un psicópata asesino me sigue ¡! **_

Subió desesperadamente por las escaleras a paso veloz, el moreno, ya casi la alcanzaba...

_**-ya veras cuando te alcance**_ – susurro el moreno

_**Malditos tacones , son una porquería**_ – sakura

_**ahh!! Pero si te salieron baratos, fueron todo una ganga**_ – inner de sakura

_**Pero no sirven y ya se me rompió uno, maldición estoy quedando loca, no tengo tiempo de pelearme y menos en una situación asi.**_

La pelirosa por fin termino de subir la s escaleras y se dirigió a su departamento, sin que se haya percatado de que el chico la haya visto.

_**Te..tengo que es .. c con..derme**_- sakura no paraba de temblar,

Saco su móvil para llamar a la policía y marco el numero.

RING, RING, -- ring ring

_**Maldita sea contesten**_ – sakura

**Alo, quien habla-- **

_**ahh! o…o..-peradora**_ , _**por favor puede mandar una patrulla a mi casa , al GUIEN TRA . TA DE MATARME**_

**señorita tranquilícese – enseguida la enviare , por favor su dirección**

_**s..i, es c..alle 61 # 325 residencial villa flores**_ , -**va para aya la ayuda,**

_**muchas gracias**_ –sakura

hola ¡! Espero que les haya gustado esta historia , como ya lo dije soy nueva y espero que me dejen review, mas tarde tendra un poco de l….. lemon n/n


	2. ATRAPADA

AH!! ARIGATO TT

EN SERIO ¡! No pense que tendria review el mismo dia ,

Arigato por su apoyo y animo, se los dedico a mis queridos lectores , esta va para ustedes ¡! Ojala y sea de su agrado

A disfrutar – no ,( naruto no me pertenece y no altera a la historia de este anime )

_**CAPITULO 2- ATRAPADA**_

_**ahh! o…o..-peradora**_ , _**por favor puede mandar una patrulla a mi casa , al GUIEN TRA . TA DE MATARME**_

**señorita tranquilícese – enseguida la enviare , por favor su dirección**

_**s..i, es c..alle 61 # 325 residencial villa flores**_ , -**va para aya la ayuda,**

_**muchas gracias**_ –sakura

El chico se habia parado fuera de la puerta principal de sakura , estaba semiabierta , volteo a todas partes por si alguien lo estaba viendo , pero no habia nadie , el pasillo estaba mas muerto que un panteón…

sakura_**-( donde me escon.do**_)- al estar ella cerca del recibidor vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta , a si que opto por entrar ahí, se escondió en la parte de la regadera , donde cerro sus puertas , para que se camufla jara con la oscuridad y no la encuentren..

_**Bonito lugar tuviste que escoger**_- inner de sakura

_**eh! A que te refieres?-**_ sakura

_**que habiendo tantos lugares buenos tuviste que optar POR ESTE LUGAR**_—inner

_**PUES si tenias un mejor plan LO HUBIERAS DICHO ANTES**_- sakura estaba nerviosa por la situación

_**No quiero morir en la bañera ¡!-**_ lloriqueaba su inner, alzando sus brazos alocadamente

_**Guarda silencio, no vamos a morir a qui**_, -bufo sakura, _**(eso espero)**_

_**Oye – tengo una pregunta- **_inner

**Nani ¡!-** contesto sakura

_**Crees que nos encuentre ?**_ - inner

_**A hhh ¡ a lo mejor el tipo se habra cansado de buscar y ya se fue , hay tantas puertas y habra pensado que llame a la policia y escapo- **_dijo una sakura con sonrisa asustada,

Sin que ella se haya dado cuenta habia una silueta a la entrada del baño ..

_**Por fin te encuentro……**_

Sakura al oir esto quedo petrificada , no se podia mover .

_**-creiste que podias escapar de mi tan fácilmente**_….. se acerco muy lentamente a ella

Sakura volteo rapidamente, apoyandose a la fria pared..

_**y..yo .. n…no**_ ..--no podia decir ninguna palabra coherente, sus cuerdas bucales no la ayudaban , _**p..por..fa**_…-en eso no termino de hablar , ya que el la interrumpió

_**Tsk, por favor ?-**_ dijo en un tono desagradable_**, no me digas que vas a rogar por tu patética vida, eres igual a todas las personas, solo se preocupan por si mismas y les vale una mierda los demás….??**_ Estiro su mano y saco su arma apuntandole hacia ella

sakura quedo ida por aquel comentario , dejo que su cuerpo se deslizara hacia el piso , recogio sus piernas abrazándose ella misma, adoptando una pose de refugio.

El hombre al ver que ella hizo aquel movimiento , una serie de recuerdos indagaron por su mente ..,

Volviendo a la realidad el chico anuncio--

_**ERES DEBIL!!-- **_

Esa palabra había hecho eco por toda la cabeza de sakura ..

_**De..bil , de..bil –**_ sakura repetía esas palabras agarrando su cabeza con sus dos manos.

_**Si.. DEBIL**_.- afirmo con un tono gélido

Ya, esta esa fue la gota para que sakura explotara

_**Yo no soy ninguna débil**_ – se podía apreciar mas seriedad en la voz, sakura comenzó a pararse, se sujeto de la llave de la regadera que sin querer la abrió , acto seguido comenzó a salir agua la cual empapo todo su cuerpo, haciendo que la ropa que tenia puesta se le ajustara y se apreciara su bien formada figura, su cabello estaba todo mojado que este le caía por sus hombros luciendo una apariencia apetecible , enseguida agarro lo que tenia mas cerca una razuradora, (porque no podía ver nada estaba a oscuras, TT )– que esta fue puesta enfrente del hombre como medio para defenderse

Al hombre le sorprendió ese movimiento que hizo y torció una sonrisa divertida y maliciosa.

_**Es la primera vez que alguien me enfrenta**_ – al decir esto guardo su arma, se quito sus lentes y cruzo sus brazos haciendo una pose superior y muy sexy.

Sakura no podía ver bien su rostro , pero si se podía ver un poco de la silueta y no estaba nada mal.. la chica se sonrojo

_**Que estas pensando sakura tranquilízate , no es momento para esas cosas**_..sakura

_**Pero que dices si se ve rebueno el tipo--**_ inner

_**Ahh ¡! Tu cállate**_ - sakura

_**Que haces no me ibas a matar ¿porque la guardas??- **_pregunto sakura un poco confusa

_**Digamos que lo voy hacer de otra manera**_ – pelinegro

_**De o..otra manera**_ – sakura

el chico se paro en frente de ella, en un movimiento rápido , le tomo las manos y la obligo a soltar el objeto que tenia, la aprisionó a la pared poniendo sus manos a lado de su cabeza , la apego a su cuerpo, se acerco muy despacio a su oído , y en un susurro le dijo……

_**te voy a matar…. , pero de PLACER**_

AHH- DE NUEVO YA ESTOY AQUÍ, disculpen si esta un poco corto, en el otro lo pondre largo, se esta poniendo un poco emocionate n/o el prox. Tendra lemon c los prometo

Sayonara y mas comentarios


	3. CONDICION

Cap 3 CONDICION

Ahh!! muchas gracias por sus reviews , estoy muy emocionada porque les esta gustando, como ya lo habia dicho antes tendra un poco de lemon cof , cof

Naruto no me pertenece

Negritas_**-hablan personajes**_

( )-_**pensamientos**_

_**Es una historia que sale de mi cabeza……nada que ver con el desarrollo de naruto**_

_**Comencemos……………………………….**_

Cáp. **3** **CONDICION**

_**Digamos que lo voy hacer de otra manera**_ – pelinegro

_**De o..otra manera**_ – sakura

el chico se paro en frente de ella, en un movimiento rápido , le tomo las manos y la obligo a soltar el objeto que tenia, la aprisionó a la pared poniendo sus manos a lado de su cabeza , la apego a su cuerpo, se acerco muy despacio a su oído , y en un susurro le dijo……

_**te voy a matar…. , pero de PLACER**_

_**Pla...pla..cer**_ -- sakura a penas pudo decir

Aquellas palabras dejaron desconcertada a la chica de pelo rosa

_**(NANI – QUE MOSCA LE PICO A ESTE -),(primero me persigue como un loco, luego me quiere matar, y ahora quiere abusar de mi …. NO no lo voy a permitir…..)**_

Sakura volvio de la realidad……

_**Que!! Por que ha..ces e..esto- **_sakura

_**Ya te lo dije antes, eres la primera persona que se me rebela, además seria una lastima si te mato ahora mismo,**_ al decir esto se separo de ella y comenzó a observarla descaradamente de arriba hacia abajo…..

_**Tienes buena apariencia y me gustaría disfrutarte, luego te matare**_ – dijo como si fuera algo común

Y de nuevo se abalanzo hacia ella, le agarro sus muñecas con poca delicadeza, sakura forcejeaba de su agarre, mientras mas luchaba, mas excitación le provocaba al moreno; sakura contuvo su respiración, cuando vio que el inclino su cabeza hacia su blanco y suave cuello de ella, comenzó a besarlo, a degustar de el dejando un largo camino con marcas, esto provocó que todo el cuerpo de sakura comenzara a temblar--

_**Ba.. asta . po..porfa..vor**_- , _**y.. yo no qu..iero….. **_sakura murmuraba

Aquel sujeto no le prestaba atención a sus peticiones, cada vez quería más…

_**NO.. no esto.. y list…**_

No la dejo terminar, ya que unió sus labios con los de ella en un fugaz beso, la chica quedo inmóvil ante aquel impulso, el se dio cuenta de que se había tranquilizado y aprovecho la ocasión…….

Metió una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, acariciándola, después se dedico

a su objetivo…

Buscar aquella prenda que le trazaba sus limites, para ver mas ….

La chica reacciono y lo empujo, lográndose por fin liberarse

_**(Tengo que hacer algo para que no suceda nad**_a_**)**_—sakura

_**y..yo no creo que saques algún provecho si te acuestas conmigo..**_

El chico la miro neutro

_**-que quieres decir?-- **_

_**(Me siento tan humillada por lo que voy a decir….. pero ya no se me ocurre nada mas, malditos policías que no llegan, cuando los necesitas nunca aparecen)**_

_**q.que soy virgen, no tengo experiencia en esto, y he de saber que los hombres prefieren hacerlo con experimentadas , así que solo seré un.. **_

_**Molestia-**_ bufo el chico _**(tan desesperadamente quiere morir…..)**_

_**hmp**_- rió para sus adentros

_**Es cierto, hay un porcentaje de hombres que prefieren hacerlo con experimentadas-**_ respondió divertido por aquellas palabras

_**(si..si siiii, que se lo trague y no me haga nada)**_ –sakura

_**Pero……………..**_

_**Eh!-- **_sakura lo vio confusa

_**Hay otro porcentaje de hombres , que prefieren hacerlo con vírgenes, ya que acostarse con una virgen despierta en el hombre, el instinto natural de dominar, de enseñar y de sentirse superior, lo que lo hace mas excitante…..**_

Esta cuestión la atormento más y le produjo a ella sudores fríos…

_**Lastima que te has topado con uno que le ha de gustar los dos….**_ Diciendo esto curvo una sonrisa arrogante y se acercaba cada vez más a ella

_**Noooo!!**_ –grito sakura al ver que el chico no paraba con nada

Pero un fuerte sonido de afuera lo puso en alerta

_**TOC, TOC, TOC………….**_

_**POLICIA, ABRAN, SI NO DERRUMBAREMOS LA PUERTA……….**_

_**(SI por fin llegaron)—**_pensaba aliviada _**(tengo que avisarles que estoy aquí)**_

_**AYU,. D…**_

Sakura no termino la frase ya que una mano tapo su boca y otra sostuvo un arma sobre ella apuntando su pecho…..

_**Ni se te ocurra SA.KU.RA- **_susurro el moreno en un tono frío

_**Abrirás la puerta, los encararas y les dirás que no ha pasado nada- **_pelinegro

_**(c..como rayos sabe mi nombre….)**_ pensó asombrada

_**Entendiste …..**_

Sakura asintio y la dejo libre………

Antes de salir agarro una toalla y se seco lo mas rápido que pudo, la tiro al piso y se dispuso a avanzar, pero una palabras la hicieron detenerse………..

_**NO hagas una estupidez de la que te puedas arrepentir**_-- , _**cualquier intento.. y lo pagan los demás…….. **_Menciono secamente _**te estaré vigilando…….**_

Sakura trago saliva….. _**, (GENIAL.. ) (NECESITO QUE ELLOS ME PROTEJAN, NO QUE YO LOS PROTEJA…..**_ _**) (Pero…. Si les llega a pasar algo, que tal si tienen hijos, quedarían sin un padre…….. )**_ En ese momento imágenes de una niña pelirosa , llorando amargamente alado de un cuerpo ensangrentado, pasaron por su mente……

Se acerco a la puerta y con una sonrisa y mirada falsa les abrió…

_**Si oficial, puedo ayudarlos en algo, **_la chica estaba asustada, ya que cuando abrió los policías apuntaban directamente sus armas hacia ella.-…….

_**Disculpe señorita, pero han reportado un intento de asesinato en este lugar, una mujer llamo angustiada………… ,**_ -bajo el arma el oficial

_**No, oficial se han equivocado, aquí no ha pasado nada, es un malentendido………..**_

_**(si soy yo, shanaroo)- **_inner

El oficial la miraba dudoso_**…. Segura señorita…**_ _**MEJOR INSPECCIONAMOS SU CASA PARA ESTAR SEGUROS—**_propuso aquel oficial,

Sakura se asusto, una gota de sudor le bajaba por su sien .. _**Lo siento oficial, pero estoy muy cansada, acabo de llegar del trabajo y ya es muy tarde… si me disculpa**_…

_**Si entiendo….**_ Formulo el oficial, le echo una mirada inconforme..., _**que pase buenas noches**_ - le dio la espalda, dirigiéndose a las escaleras con sus demás compañeros

Cuando por fin los policías entendieron esa mala jugada, decidieron abandonar el edificio con una mueca de fastidio y se habrán escuchado unos cuantos insultos, _**estupidas bromas que hacen, no son nada graciosas….**_ -Bufo un policía molesto

( pues si, quien no estaría con un mal genio , después de una broma así, pero…… lastima que no era una bromita ¨ )…… sigamos ñ ñ U

Sakura cerró su puerta y dio un largo suspiro, se volteo para encarar aquel sujeto que la amenazaba, y cuando lo miro, quedo con la boca abierta…….

Por fin pudo observar bien ala persona que la estaba fastidiando, aquel hombre era muy apuesto……..

Tenía unos fríos y penetrantes ojos negros, su mirada era muy inexpresiva, y su pose era seductora…………

Sakura se sonrojo al mirar al chico_**,( que rayos, me siento incomoda)**_

_**Auuuuhhhhh!! Pero que guapo hombre, con un papacito así, si me dejo… **_inner

_**Lo has hecho muy bien sakura**_- moreno

_**Espera, como supiste que no iba a delatarte**_-sakura

_**Porque se que no eres tonta , y que te iba a costar sus vidas**_….. Diciendo esto se aproximaba maliciosamente a ella, con sus dos manos metidas sobre las bolsas de su pantalón

_**y.. c..com..mo sabes mi no..mbre**_- (_**no te acerques mas**_ )pensaba sakura ruborizada

_**hmp**_!- cerro sus ojos y sonrió

_**tu nombre es haruno sakura y eres doctora, eso fue muy fácil**_, al decir esto levanto su brazo , hizo una señal con su mano apuntando hacia atrás tratando me mostrar algo..

sakura alzo su mirada y se topo con la pared del recibidor donde ahí estaban sus certificados…

_**(Tramposo)**_ – pensó ella

_**Has tenido suerte, pero esta ya se te acabo…………………….**_

Jalo a sakura y la empujo hacia el sofá, se puso encima de ella, le agarro su ropa y comenzó a rompérsela….

_**Detente , por favor …**_ sakura comenzó a lagrimear , _**nooo!!**_

**TRASH!!-** no solo la blusa, también la falda……………… exponiendo todo ala vista, ya solo le quedaba su ropa interior…………..

_**Te lo r.. ruego . ya ba…asta**_- --

Sakura metía las manos para protegerse y tratando de cubrirse un poco, pero el no se lo permitía la agarro y bajando su mirada, pudo apreciar a una pelirosa sonrojada, con unas lagrimas escurriéndose de sus lindos orbes verdes, tenia una mirada suplicante, que esta incitaba mas al moreno.

La beso violentamente, queriendo indagar por su cavidad bucal, explorando y saboreando todo a su alcance…

Sakura cerró fuerte sus ojos tratando de pensar en otra cosa; estuvo besando todo su cuello hasta toparse con su sostén, que de un jalón lo arrancó, dejando a la vista sus blancos y formados senos, los lamió, beso, esto provocaba fuertes temblores al cuerpo de ella.

_**No..noo..o , aah -- **_ seguia llorando

La chica aun no estaba totalmente dominada y seguía retorciéndose, nerviosa ante los actos del sujeto; cansado de que ella no cediera, agarro su corbata y le amarro sus manos hacia arriba y por fin tuvo libre acceso al cuerpo de ella, el se despojo ágilmente de su traje, se desabrocho sus pantalones, dejando ala mirada su bien y marcado cuerpo,

El moreno se veía como un depredador hambriento, frente a su apetitosa presa quien no se la ponía fácil, y mientras mas pelea le daba, mas le gustaba tomar el control, poder dominarla…………

Con una mano de el hacia arriba sujeto las de ella y con la otra le acariciaba su vientre que fue descendiendo hasta la zona prohibida……………..

Al llegar ahí, la toco, sakura dio un salto, el chico sonrió al ver este impulso, su cuerpo de ella retrocedía ante el tacto del pelinegro, es la primera vez que alguien la tocaba

_**Aah hh, yo.. no.. qu..iero e..sto ¡!-**_sakura, comenzaba a agitarse

El , metió sus dedos por debajo de su pantaleta , rozando su intimidad…, empezó a estimularla, ya que estaba demasiado tensa, ……., acto seguido se la quito….. (la ropa interior)

Sakura no paraba de llorar pero una sensación nueva estaba conociendo, su pulso y su respiración empezaban a acelerarse……….

_**Shhhh! Tranquila ya veras que lo vas a disfrutar,**_ en una acción de poco tiempo se quito su boxer, le abrió sus piernas y agarrando sus caderas, se acomodo

_**p..a..ra… ah…ahh ¡! N..oo , n..oo qu..uiero ha …cerlo con un des..conocido,!!**_

El pelinegro se aproximo a la distancia de su oído y

Le susurro….. mi nombre es _**SASUKE**_

_**Sa..su..ke**_… apenas pudo pronunciar débilmente sakura, y en un segundo la penetro , sakura abrió los ojos …. Al sentir aquella cosa por sus paredes…

Sentía que la habían desgarrado…. Y en un movimiento!!¨¨-- lo abrazo y se aferro a su cuello… _**-- aaaahh ah , .. d.u...ele, **_

El se detuvo para que se acoplara , ya que el abrazo fue fuerte, y después de un rato ella fue disminuyendo el agarre, esta fue la señal que esperaba el moreno y comenzó a embestirla ,primero lo hacia lento ,pero después le fue aumentando el ritmo, las embestidas eran rápidas ….

_**Aahh, pa…ar.a, sa..su..ke- -**_ sakura jadeaba, su cuerpo reaccionaba en contra de su voluntad….., es decir, le estaba respondiendo a sasuke, cosa que alegro al chico ……….

Sasuke ya estaba llegando al final, lo sentía, mientras que sakura ya se habia cegado por el placer que el le brindaba,…….

Sakura se arqueo, al recibir la ultima embestida y un escalofrió recorrió su columna, al sentir un liquido dentro de ella, eran tantas emociones tan raras, se quito del cuello de el y se desplomo, llego un punto en que ella se desmayo. …….

Eran alrededor de las 4:20 de la madrugada, se veía a una chica durmiendo sobre el sofá, lentamente abrió los ojos, y comenzó a observar en donde estaba, sentía su cuerpo adolorido……….

_**Mmm, que paso.. **_decía una aturdida chica

_**Eh!!**_,-- pero de repente pasaron por su mente todos los momentos que había estado con sasuke, cuando la persiguió, amenazo y abuso de ella………….

Sakura se abrazo _**–( estoy viva-- pero.. po..que?)**_

una voz gruesa la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos……….

_**Hmp ¡Al fin despiertas- --**_

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una esquina, viendo cada movimiento de la pelirosa ,se acerco y se paro frente a ella…….esto solo provoco que ella se asuste…..

_**Porque si..sigo vi.va--**_pregunto temblorosa

Sasuke sonrió,- _**te diré la condición-- TU VIDA POR TU CUERPO ¡!**_

Espero que haya quedado bien el lemon , ahhh!! Es la primera vez que escribo algo a si O.o , muxas gracias por sus comentarios; por cierto ,se que varios se sorprendieron por el acto de sasuke , pero no se preocupen sasuke no cambiara, siempre será un cubito de hielo.. aunque si hay una pelirosa de por medio talvez….. le salga su lado impulsivo…

/


	4. PERDIDA

Yo- pido muchas disculpas a los lectores que les gusta mi historia, en serio gomenasai, es que no había tenido tiempo de poner el fic, ya que estaba en exámenes y estos eran los últimos, y después tuve unos problemas que me atrasaron, pero de nuevo ya es

Yo- pido muchas disculpas a los lectores que les gusta mi historia, en serio gomenasai, es que no había tenido tiempo de poner el fic, ya que estaba en exámenes y estos eran los últimos, y después tuve unos problemas que me atrasaron, pero de nuevo ya estoy de vuelta y voy a tratar de actualizar lo mas rápido posible la historia , espero que les guste y gracias..

-- naruto no me pertenece

Negritas_**-hablan personajes**_

( )-_**pensamientos**_

_**Es una historia que sale de mi cabeza……nada que ver con el desarrollo de naruto**_

_**Comencemos……………………………….**_

CAP --4

**PERDIDA—**

**Hmp ¡Al fin despiertas- --**

Sasuke estaba apoyado en una esquina, viendo cada movimiento de la pelirosa ,se acerco y se paro frente a ella…….esto solo provoco que ella se asuste…..

_**Porque si..sigo vi.va--**_pregunto temblorosa

Sasuke sonrió,- _**te diré la condición-- TU VIDA POR TU CUERPO ¡!**_

--

Ella le miró muy sobresaltada y con temor en su rostro

**Q.. que , has di..cho?,**

**Hmp- lo que oiste**

**Noo, no p.uedes hacer eso ¡!. No tienes derecho , y.. yo NO LO HARE-** grito decidida la pelirosa

Sasuke se acercaba mas a la chica con una mirada amenazadora, y con una de sus manos le tomo el rostro…

**Sakura, con quien crees que estas hablando….-Hago lo q me plazca y siempre consigo lo que quiero y tu.. no eres LA excepción….**

No le dio tiempo de protestar a ella , ya que hundió sus labios en un beso ,cosa que sonrojo a la chica , se separo de ella y se dirigió a la salida,

**Otra cosa que se me olvidaba….. ni se te ocurra ir a contarle a la policía o a alguien lo que viste y mucho menos huir o escapar , ya que si lo haces TE MATARE **

**te voy a estar observando SA.KU,RA**

Sakura quedo pasmada….. no podia creer lo que estaba ocurriendo… su vida estaba en manos de un completo asesino desconocido

La pelirosa se echo a llorar cuando aquel sujeto desapareció, lagrimas de cólera y rabia salían por sus orbes ojos, quien se creía el para tratarla como un juguete…

………………………………………………………………………..

Ala mañana siguiente Sakura amaneció con un dolor de cabeza y con unos ojos hinchados y rojos…..

Genial no pegue pestañas en toda la maldita madrugada , y para acabar de fregar tu ve que soñar con ese cretino de sasuke…..

Imágenes de sasuke con ella pasaron por su mente……….

**Ahh que hermoso sueño ¡! - inner**

**Que ras decir que horrible pesadilla,..**

Eran alrededor de las 6:30, dentro de media hora iba a comenzar su turno en el hospital, así que tomó una ducha y se cambio lo mas rápido posible , ya que su jefa no aceptaba los retrasos..

**Ohayo midori –san** , saludaba una linda chica con cabellos azulados y ojos de un tipo color perla**, ohayo hinata-chan,..**

**Ohayo. Sakura..chan…………… sakura.chan que te paso , parece que estuviste de fiesta o de malas , te ves terrible……. **

**Ohayo hinata….. si es que no dormí bien anoche , jejeje…** tenia una cara alargada y triste, cosa que la dejo en duda.

--

**Ahhh!! Por fin a comer!!** , decía Sakura estirándose

**Sakura-chan que bueno que estés de esos ánimos , pero quiero que me cuentes en realidad que te pasa , tienes algún problema,** hinata se mostraba preocupada por su amiga..

**Yo..yo.-.** Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas contárselo a su amiga, poder desahogarse por aquellos momentos tan sofocantes que paso pero…………. De repente recordó las palabras de aquel sujeto. **(Ni se te ocurra ir a la policía ni a contárselo a alguien te estaré vigilando)**

Esas palabras retumbaban por su mente ,-

**(si se lo cuento a hinata puede ser que le hagan daño , no quiero q le pase algo)**; un escalofrío paso por su espalda…

Sakura mostro una sonrisa forsada **… arigato hinata –chan pero estoy bien es solo que tengo una deuda con alguien y me preocupa, es todo…**

**En serio!!, necesitas dinero? Yo te puedo prestar o en algo te ayudo…?**

**No .. no te preocupes solo yo lo puedo solucionar , por ahora solo necesito pensar…**

Termino de comer y regreso a su consultorio……….

Dos días habían pasado……………

**Nee Sakura chan es cierto que apareció un muerto en tu casa??**- preguntaba una hinata preocupada

Sakura se tenso al escuchar lo del muerto, - **si es que me parece .. q que mataron a alguien y no, no fue en mi casa precisamente, si no que fue abajo, en la bodega.**

**Ahhh ,y no escuchaste nada o viste a alguien ?**

Sakura empalideció al escuchar eso….

**Ehh .. ¡! N.no como crees si estaba durmiendo, además ya era de madrugada cuando paso lo del asesinato** , una gota de sudor le recorrió por su sien,

**Inner- (jo,jo,jo tenia otros asuntos importantes )**

**En serio y como lo sabes …--**

**E.. es que los policías estaban ahí y me interrogaron.**

**Ahhh!!- pobre persona, odio esas cosas**

**Si t..tienes razón**, decía Sakura aliviada.

Ya era de noche y ya estaban por salir de su turno.

**Ne Sakura-chan , no te gustaría ir a pasear mañana, es que necesito ir a comprar unas cosas que me urgen,**

**Ah, gomen hinata-chan, es que ya tenia planes para el sábado,** **(mentira no vas a ir a ningun lado)- inner**

**A, esta bien no te preocupes, ya será otro día, nos vemos el lunes sakua ,**

**hasta el lunes hinata……..**

**Y trata de descansar……………., **

**si lo hare , (perdóname hinata, pero por ahora no estoy de humor)**

--

Había pasado ya una semana desde que pasó lo de sasuke, Sakura se sentía muy ida y perdida, muy raro en ella.

Un viernes por la tarde había salido ya de trabajar y decidió llegar a su casa caminando, tenia que pensar……

De repente, se cruzo con una escuela primaria, vio a unas personas que estaban paradas en la puerta esperando a alguien.

**Mamaaaa, papaaaa que bueno que vinieron**, se escucho decir a una pequeña niña, y se agarro de los brazos de sus padres….

Flash back

**Mamaaaa, papaaaaaaaaaaa!! Vamos a comer un helado!!, **

**Que pero si no has almorzado…. **Decía una mama preocupada…**moooo!!** dijo una niña con un adorable puchero**, hazle caso a tu mamà Sakura… pero papà!!** Dejo de avanzar la niña.

**Dale es mejor que te apures , porque si no, no alcanzaras tu programa favorito………**

**Queeee!! No, si lo alcanzo, y salio corriendo Sakura…………..**

Fin del flash back

**Mama, papa, que debo de hacer**- dijo en un susurro sakura, con lagrimas en los ojos………..

--

**Buenos días, a todos, buenos días sakura chan…**., al terminar de saludar se giro para dirigirse a su consultorio , sin embargo se topo con alguien,..

**Frentezota que bueno es verte,-** dijo una chica de ojos azules que corrió a abrazarla..

**i..ino que haces aquí, ya terminaron tus vacaciones??**

**Sip , asi es , apartir de ahora regreso al hospital a fastidiarte, y haber a pacientes buenotes , jejee**

**Uh?**- decia una Sakura con una gota **( no ha cambiado en nada )**

**Y dime como te fue en el viaje, ¿ como están tus padres…….**

**Pues bastante bien , ah por cierto te mandaron una sorpresa y te mandan saludos, aquí tienes, **la chica le entrego un paquete envuelto.

**Arigato… (me pregunto que sera??)**

-- ya en la hora de comida

**Oye, hinata me dijo que andas muy rara y además se nota**…..- hablo la rubia

**e.. enserio, (rayos hinata no se da por vencida ) , (sha- que buenas amigas tengo)- inner**

**Y también me entere lo del asesinato, que sucede Sakura, estas muy extraña , te has metido en una bronca o algo parecido??**

**(No, ya no puedo mas , a ino no se lo puedo ocultar…)** se echo a llorar como niña pequeña en brazos de su amiga.

**Sa. Sakura , que sucede, tranquila**… la abrazo y le acaricio el pelo..

Ya más tranquila le contó todo a detalles… a su amiga.

**Queeeeeeeee!! Que te hizo que ¿?**?- se sobresalto la rubia al escuchar a Sakura, consiguiendo la atención de los que estaban comiendo cerca de ellas.

**Shhhhh!!- i…. ino, guarda silencio… y deja que te termine de contar**

**Ah , lo siento**.- ya mas tranquila siguió escuchando a la pelirosa

**Y eso es todo lo que me sucedió**, manifestó Sakura sonrojada

**Pero te defendiste , o algo asi, verdad?-- **

**Pues hice lo que pude, no me deje tan fácilmente, pero …… aquel hombre era fuerte y aun asi con todo y forcejos me pudo manejar a su antojo.** – expreso con cara de vergüenza y enojo.

**Y dime el tipo era guapo, **

**I.. INO.. no es el caso, ese sujeto me humillo, se aprovecho de mi, quien es el para hacerme esas cosas.**

**s..si tienes razón , p.. pero Sakura, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados, tienes que decírselo a la policía...**

**nooo ¡! No puedo , si se lo llego a decir a alguien no se hasta donde puede llegar esa persona…. Y además tengo miedo , no puedo ….**

**Vamos Sakura, no te puedes rendir tan fácilmente ante este hombre , tu no eres así de derrotista , la Sakura que yo conozco nunca se da por vencida y siempre pelea…**

**Pero….. **

**no hay pero , se que es muy difícil, pero siempre hay maneras para solucionar las cosas, no puedes esconderte siempre, tienes que afrontar tus miedos.-** ino le miraba con mucha seriedad

**Mis miedos……..**

-**por lo pronto lo primero que tienes que hacer es cambiarte de departamento, si quieres puedes venir a vivir conmigo el espacio de mi casa es grande y no te preocupes por las cuentas eso luego lo veríamos.**

**Gracias ino, en verdad lo aprecio mucho , pero no quiero meterte en este asunto, no me perdonaría por nada en el mundo si llega a pasarte algo o a hinata, es mas que suficiente con que me apoyes …**

**Sakura…**….- ino abrazo muy fuerte a su amiga, siempre contaras con migo

**Gracias--**

En la noche Sakura se encontraba pensando en lo que dijo ino,

**Inner- (ino tiene razón, no siempre te vas a esconder de el, tarde o temprano lo volverás a ver, además no es muy seguro que te encuentre, la ciudad es grande dudo que te lo topes)**

**si tienes razón, debo de enfrentarlo, ya no puedo seguir escondida , quiero ser libre , y el no me lo va a impedir…..el conocerá la verdadera sakura, no se lo pondré fácil que digamos…..**

**ya no se seré una cobarde, ya no seré débil!!**

**( shaanroo a si me gusta , además podré ver su lindo cuerpo de nuevo , jeje)- inner babeando**

**Aahh!! Que cosas dices, oye por cierto tu de que lado estas ………….**

**Inner ………….. (se puede apreciar a una inner silbando )**

**--**

**Si, ah, ah ¡! Más, más sa. .. sa..suke ,.. ahhh ahhhh!!,………………………………..( cof ,cof Oo )**

**Estuviste grandioso, **decía una chica con la respiración entrecortada…

**Hmp!- --**

**Ya te Vaz tan pronto,.--**- el chico no respondió y se metió al baño…Entro a la regadera y dejo que el agua fría caiga por su bien y formado cuerpo …… O/o

**Maldición **– decía en su mente, (apoyo sus manos sobre los azulejos, fijando su mirada al piso dejando caer sus cabellos sobre su rostro ) ………..

Estaba molesto y confundido, porque rayos seguía pensando en aquella pelirosa, porque no la podía sacar de su mente…

**Que rayos sucede conmigo……Quiero tenerla, quiero hacerla mía de nuevo………….**

**Pero ..nunca pensé que la iba a necesitar,** ……. Sonrió perversamente**, no sabe lo que le espera,……..**

--

**Ohayo hinata-chan, ohayo ino**, saludaba con una sonrisa sincera sakura

**Sakura -chan que bueno que ya estés mucho mejor** ,le sonrio aliviada.

**Si frentesota , ya era hora de que despertaras,…………**

**Sip ino puerca…. Ya estoy mejor………**

Terminaron su turno , se despidieron y cada una se fue rumbo a su casa.

**Nos vemos después , adios ino , hinata…..**

Sakura caminaba mas entusiasmada y decidida hacia su departamento, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que un carro negro estaba siguiéndola; paro y se estaciono al otro lado de la calle cuando vieron que la chica hizo una parada en una heladería.

Al salir ella, vio que dos tipos vestidos de traje se le aproximaron, y se pararon enfrente de ella.

**Eres haruno Sakura -** hablo un chico rubio de ojos azules

**Si, soy yo- porque?**

**Tendrás que acompañarnos, el jefe quiere verla…….**

**--**

Ahhh- ya estoy de regreso, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, como veran Sakura paso por un momento depresivo, esta confundida por lo que paso, sin embargo el apoyo de sus amigas le dieron ánimos y ya por fin se va volver a ver con sasuke, esperemos que las cosas mejoren … cof, cof

Gracias a todos por leer va dedicados a ustedes

Mafe-chan- etto disculpame de verdad , en serio, perdón por la demora y espero que te guste este capi, en verdad me emociono tu comentario ya que demostro que lo estabas leyendo, ya que nunca habia visto un review tuyo, gracias. nn

GRACIAS

Boggio/-sakura-uchiha-uzumaki-/akarui wakai/hikaru hyuga/zyafany-company/kamy-chan/alenis/Sakura-haku/Giulio-uchiha93/ y si no puse a alguien mas perdon .


End file.
